onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Aurora Bridge
|visitors = Boyfriend *Drew *Henry Mills *Margot *Nick Branson † *Remy *Roni *Rogers *Sabine *Tilly *Weaver † |firstappearance = Hyperion Heights |latestappearance =Homecoming}} The Aurora Bridge is a Seattle location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the first episode of the seventh season. History Given an ultimatum by Victoria to rein in his unstable street informant, Tilly, or risk being exposed for his corruptive police practices, Weaver goes under the bridge to find Tilly sitting on the troll statue. When Weaver asks why she hasn't taken her pills, she explains Victoria only wants her to take the pills so she is blind, and then declares with a stubborn fervor that she refuses to be blind when she's so close to remembering. Weaver asks her what she is remembering, to which she tells him she's supposed to make him remember and, in order to do that, she must show him something. Under the bridge, Tilly is haggling with a customer as she attempts to sell him a stolen watch, but upon seeing Rogers and Henry approach, she closes up shop for the day. Rogers mentions that the advice she gave him yesterday helped, and now, he needs her opinion on Eloise's journal. Tilly briefly takes a look at the journal before deducting she can tell Eloise had a bad home life with unloving parents and that she probably wasn't taken against her will. Rogers states he has already gone down that road before by talking to the street kids, but Tilly points out they wouldn't want to talk to a cop. Tilly eventually consents to helping them to prevent herself from being written up by Rogers for selling stolen watches. While Tilly is sitting on the troll statue under the bridge, Rogers comes to find her, having softened his prior negative opinion of her although she helped Weaver mislead him about Eloise. Tilly reflects on her perception of Weaver, whom she thought was a good person and had cared about her, but without him, she doesn't know where she belongs in the world. Rogers gives her the chessboard and invites her to play a weekly game with him, as he too is feeling lost since solving Eloise's case and doesn't know what to do next. As Rogers is on the streets trying to gather information about what happened to Lucy before she fell into a coma, Tilly piques his attention by mentioning the symbol in Eloise's journal. She drags him a short distance to under the bridge and points out that the same painted symbol is on the wall, where it is in the midst of being scrubbed away by a worker. After Tilly flees the hospital where she was present after a woman was murdered, she goes to the troll statue under the bridge to hide from the cops. Rogers finds her there and persuades her to come with him. With his help, Tilly retraces her whereabouts on the previous day to prove she has an alibi, however, she returns to the bridge after finding evidence in her own bag that seems to prove she killed someone without remembering it. Tilly, believing she should leave before another person gets hurt, says goodbye to the troll statue. She begins stepping into the road, nearly getting hit by a car, but a woman pulls her back to safety. Tilly is surprised the woman saw her, and the latter humorously states she was hard to miss. The woman, Margot, surprisingly does not think she is crazy for talking to a statue and believes all the best people are mad. She sympathizes with Tilly's desire to run away from her problems but encourages her to face them head-on. As Margot walks off, Tilly asks what book she is holding, and Margot informs her that it is Alice in Wonderland, her favorite book. Afterward, Tilly looks up at the troll statue, and when Rogers and Henry arrive to find her, she points out the security camera she noticed in the troll's eye, which is her alibi. Under Aurora Bridge at the troll statue, Margot finds Tilly sketching a drawing before she asks her out on a date. Later, Weaver uses a potion to track the missing Dark One's Dagger to this location, where he discovers the weapon in Tilly's possession, as she was guarding it for him without even knowing it. }} Trivia |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *When the writers were talking about the seventh season being set in Seattle, someone brought in a picture of the Fremont Troll statue and they all thought, "Oh my god, a troll under a bridge, we have to do it". They then noticed that the troll was holding a Volkswagen bug, the same kind of car that Emma drives. This seemed too bizarre and coincidental and it "really sparked something in them". In order to create their own version, the show creators contacted the artist who created the statue and got the rights to it.Steve Pearlman and David H. Goodman on the Season Seven Blu-ray/DVD Audio Commentary for "Homecoming" |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *Vancouver's Heatley Avenue Bridge at 704 Alexander Street doubles as Seattle's Aurora Bridge for the show. A copy of Seattle's Fremont Troll, which is known for clutching a Volkswagen Beetle similar to Emma's yellow bug, was recreated under the bridge. The show's version of the statue consisted of four pieces and was brought to the location every time they needed to shoot there. Appearances See also *Alice's Yellow Bug *Troll (Hyperion Heights) References ru:Мост Авроры Category:Once Upon a Time Locations